¿quien eres tu?
by alex.mmm
Summary: Wally nota algo muy extraño y desea detener, con su amigo Robín... o eso cree
1. ¿Quien eres tu?

*punto de vista Wally*

Wally no comprendía porque todos estos últimos meses no podía dejar de pelear con la nueva arquera del equipo, claro el creía que ella era la razón de que uno de sus mejores amigos no estuviera en dicho equipo, pero había otra cosa la cual no comprendía pero el que aun cuando las cosas con el tema de Flecha Roja se enfriaba siempre encontraba algo para hacer enfadar a la terca arquera, esta vez era por algo que había pasado en la ultima misión y en este momento se estaban gritando, Robín que era su fiel espectador, se había aburrido tanto de la pelea de mas de dos horas que por primera vez en su vida renuncio a estar con su mejor amigo y la brillante escusa que le dio fue que tenia que ayudar a Batgirl con uno de los nuevos accesorios y así se fue por los tubos Z directamente a la mansión de su padre adoptivo y mentor Batman

"Esto es tu culpa, no mía" Artemisa grito como por cuarta vez en la ultima hora,

"si es tanto mi culpa ¿Por qué demonios fue tu flecha la que fallo el tiro?" grito señalando a la chica

"eso fue porque te metiste en mi camino y tuve que apuntar desde un punto ciego" dijo poniendo los brazos cruzados en su pecho

"ja, si claro" dijo burlándose antes de gritar y extendiendo los brazos en su pregunta "y ¿Qué querías que hiciera, dejarte apuntar o dejar que te mataran?"

"¿yo tengo que decidir eso?, tus ordenes fue que me protegieras, no que te metieras en mi línea de blanco" grito señalándolo amenazadoramente

"bueno si dependiera de mi yo hubiese dejado que te maten para no verte más" dijo violentamente el chico

"bien guardián de la bahía, te concederé tu deseo me voy de acá ya no te soporto"

"bien"

"bien" grito cuando camino al tubo Z y desapareció con la luz amarilla que la cubría, Wally dio un grito de ira antes ir al mismo tubo y reconfigurarlo par ir a su casa en ciudad Central

El corrió por toda la ciudad asta llegar a su casa, en el camino estuvo pensando el por qué no quería dejar de pelea con la hermosa arquera, él no encontraba la respuesta por ninguna parte, él entro en su casa a una velocidad normal, por lo que le dio la oportunidad a su madre de preguntarle "¿por qué vienes tan rojo de la cara?" Él pelirrojo miro a su madre con rabia antes de responder lo mas suave que pudo "no quiero hablar de eso", su padre que también lo esperaba en la entrada le dijo "Wally tu madre te izo una pregunta contéstale inmediatamente", Wally no lo soporto y le grito a su padre "es Artemisa si eso es todo" el camino a la amplia cocina de su casa cuando su tío apareció de la nada y lo jalo a donde sus padres estaban," muy bien chico" dijo calmadamente a su sobrino "¿Qué te molesta?" Wally vio a su tío y mentor muy irritado, él estaba cansado por la misión y le dolía la garganta por pasar gritando casi tres horas "¿y entonces?" pidió de nuevo, Wally respiro hondo, se sentó en una silla cercana y miro al sujeto rubio que tenia enfrente, "es Artemisa" dijo Wally entre dientes, su tío le dio una sonrisa y puso la mano en el hombro del muchacho, cuando la madre de Wally vio esta reacción del hombre rubio, ella pregunto "Barry ¿Quién es Artemisa", Wally respondió a su madre antes de que su mentor saliera con una de sus payasadas "un fuerte dolor de cabeza, nadie por quien te debes preocupar mamá" su tío se empezó a reír de la respuesta de su querido sobrino "mira" comenzó el hombre rubio "Artemisa es la nueva protegida de Oliver y es la chica de la que Wally esta enamorado" la sonrisas de todos en la sala desaparecieron en estas ultimas palabras, Wally se puso de pie en un salto enfrente de su tío y empezó a reclamarle "ella no me gusta, porque sigues insistiendo en que ella me gusta, la odio con toda mi alma la aborrezco, es lo peor que se haya cruzado en mi camino" él le grito todo esto a su tío, el cual parecía muy tranquilo como para que un chico de quince años le hubiese gritado , pero aun así le dijo "Wally estas en la negación, y como sé que te vas a negar a que estas en la negación quiero que subas a tu habitación después de que comas y no quiero escuchar otra palabra de tu boca desde este momento ¿entendido? " Wally abrió la boca para afirmar pero se dio cuenta de lo que iba a suceder si lo asía, así que se limito a un gesto con la cabeza y correr a la cocina, Wally realmente odiaba cuando su tío se metía a regañarlo, porque cuando desobedecía ese castigo, él no era parte de las misiones Flash y tampoco podía ir a ver a Robín a ciudad Gótica eso no rea difícil de evitar para Flash pues era mas rápido que él.

En la habitación de Wally, él tenia puesta su pijama y estaba envuelto en su sabana, y acostado en la cama y empezaba a quedarse dormido cuando su teléfono móvil empezó a sonar (con la canción Fallen Angels) por suerte para él era un mensaje de texto

_Oye ya se acabó la guerra? Dick´s_

_Si tengo una hora de estar en casa, ¿oye porque saliste huyendo del monte? Wally _

_Escucharlos pelear se vuelve aburrido después de los primeros tres meses =( Dick´s_

_Claro como si no fuera suficiente oírla quejarse todo el día ¬¬ ¿ahora tu también te vas a quejar? Wally_

_Para que después me quieras besar =p no gracias viejo Dick´s_

_Yo no la quiero besar y mucho menos a ti que asco Wally _

_Claro tu no la quieres besar, ¡si como no! Con eso no engañas ni a la novia de Joker amigo Dick´s_

_Sabes que? Mejor cállate, tengo mucho sueño y prefiero dormir a tener que leer Wally_

_Dulces sueños Wally sueña con Artemisa Dick´s_

_Y ahora me estas pasando la mala suerte, y arruinándome el sueño ¡que buen amigo! Wally_

_Pensé que no creías en todas esas cosas de la magia, suerte y mala suerte señor ciencia Dick´s_

_Por supuesto que no, los sueños son un estado de reposo uniforme de un organismo Wally_

_Claro, sabes tus clases me dan sueño, así que adiós Wally por cierto yo he oído que son la entrada al subconsciente y tus deseos más profundos, así que ten dulces sueños con Artemisa pos: no te voy a contestar si me sigues enviando mensajes así que no fastidies Dick´s_

Wally tiro su teléfono cerca de él y luego murmuro "si claro yo soy el fastidioso en esta amistad" y con esto se quedo dormido

*Al día siguiente*

"Wally despierta Wally" su madre le hablaba desde el otro lado de la puerta

"oh vamos hoy es sábado" se quejo el chico

"Bueno entonces le diré a ase bella chica que eres demasiado holgazán para ir a ver que la trae por acá" dijo su madre, Wally salto de su cama, se fue a la ducha con su súper velocidad y se cambio y todo eso en menos de un minuto, el bajo las gradas y pregunto "¿donde esta?" su madre lo vio con sorpresa ante de decirle "ella, ya se fue, pero puedes preguntarle a tu tío, él fue quien la recibió" Wally prefería solo suponer que era M´gann u otra chica que este en su escuela pero lo mas probable es que era la marciana así que le dijo a su madre "de seguro binó para invitarme a comer en la cueva, M´gann es tan dulce " y de repente recapacito "¿oye, por qué el tío Barry esta acá? " su madre lo miro y dijo "Wally tu tío esta trabajando en el laboratorio y tu tía Iris esta en Argentina celebrando la boda de su amiga" Wally la vi de reojo y dijo "claro" con gran sarcasmo pero luego decidió que podía ir a pelear con alguien mas en la cueva "bueno nos vemos mamá" el salió disparado al tubo Z (claro no recordaba la linda pelea de la noche anterior, asta que llego al tubo Z)

*en la cocina de la montaña*

Wally entro rápidamente y agarro una galleta de el nuevo lote que M´gann acababa de sacar del horno "oye Wally as visto a Artemisa hoy" la dulce marciana pregunto cuando Robín apareció de la nada y contesto antes que él "Wally, tal ves si la vio, pero en sus sueños" dijo el chico con sus gafas de sol, Wally movió burlonamente la cabeza antes de decir "no, no la he visto y dudo mucho que la veamos por acá" dijo agarrando otra galleta y la metió en su boca, mientras esto sucedía M´gann le dio una mirada preocupada a Robín "Wally" interrumpió Robín, al muchacho antes de que metiera otra galleta en su boca "¿Qué quieres rob?" el chico lo miro con preocupación "que le dijiste a Artemisa para que creas que no va a volver" él lo miro con una cara culpable "yo…"

"reconocida, Artemisa b07"anuncio la computadora, todos se asomaron para ver a la muchacha, Wally se quedo boquiabierto, savia que era ella pero no lo paresa caminando asía ellos iba un chica hermosa su pelo liso, rubio y largo que no se encontraba en una cola, caía un poco mas bajo que la cadera, llevaba una blusa de tirantes y pegada de color blanca con decoraciones negras, también una falda cuadriculada negra, roja y blanca, con unas sandalias de tacón negras, por alguna razón Wally no dejaba de verla, ella entro en la cocina, y sacudió su brillante pelo rubio al entrar con una blanca sonrisa rodeada por los labios rosado brillante, sus ojos grises brillante con la orilla de color negro en los parpados, saludo a M´gann dándole un abraso y un beso en la mejía, la marciana paresa que estaba tan sorprendida como él "Ar… Artemisa ¿eres tu?" tartamudeo la marciana "claro que soy yo ¿Quién mas podría ser?" la marciana le dio una fugas sonrisa, la muchacha rubia se acercó la joven de pelo negro que también estaba perplejo ante el estilo de su compañera de equipo "hola Robín" dijo dando un suave beso y se apartó, él le lanzó una mirada de preocupación a la marciana muy evidente a pesar de los lentes, la marciana asintió con la cabeza y sus ojos se pusieron totalmente brillantes "hola Wally" saludo la rubia repitiendo el abraso y caso beso en la mejía, ella se apartó con una sonrisa, Wally estaba tan rojo de la cara que no se savia donde acababa la cara y comenzaba el cabello, lo único que pasaba por la cabeza de Wally era que la fragancia de Artemisa era tan embriagante que desavía estar mas cerca de ella solo para olfatearla otra ves "iré a entrenar si me necesitan ya saben donde encontrarme" ella seguía sonriendo y le guiño un ojo a Wally, al salir de la cocina

"¿Y, entonces?" pidió Robín "a mi no me gusta" reclamo Wally que aun no avía recuperado su color normal, esto provoco que se ganara las miradas extrañas de la marciana y su mejor amigo "am… no… no era con migo ¿verdad?" pidió al recapacitar, ambos negaron lentamente con la cabeza provocando que su cara se pusiera mas roja aun, "¿entonces?" volvió a pedir el chico con pelo oscuro a la marciana "es ella pero… no sabría decirles con exactitud si ella esta bien, pero todos sus recuerdos concuerda con lo que a pasado además de…" "ella no es Artemisa" interrumpió Wally, ambos lo miraron con curiosidad "¿Por qué lo dices? Puede que sea solo un cambió de imagen" dijo el muchacho de pelo negro luego una sonrisa macabra "o puede que estemos en uno de tus sueños amigo" "Rob tranquilízate, ¿quieres?" "yo estoy tranquilo, tu eres el que se ve intranquilo será porque Artemisa se ve muy atractiva", la típica sonrisa del muchacho crecía cada ves que su mejor amigo de ponía mas furioso y rojo "am… chicos" interrumpió la marciana "sé que no me incumbe pero si no creen que es Artemisa podrían idear una manera de probar quien esta en lo correcto" ambos se miraron, una alarma sonó "bib, bib, bib" "o no llegare tarde a el entrenamiento de porristas" dijo la marciana cambiado a un tono de piel pálido, su falda larga rosada a una mas corta con pliegues toda amarilla, la blusa blanca con un chaleco rosado a una blusa corta desmangada negra con una "H" amarilla, sus zapatos negros y medias blancas a unos zapatos deportivos y calcetas cortas negras "adiós chicos" dijo cuando levitaba fuera de la cocina

"reconocida Miss Martian b04" anuncio la computadora

*en la sala de entrenamiento*

Aun en el pasillo "enserio Rob, te lo digo ella noes Artemisa" "como ¿piensas probar eso?, si yo he echo muestras de ADN y todas concuerdan además si no fuera ella no hubiese podido entrar" "tengo una idea pero" Wally suspiro "bueno pues si no es Artemisa te burlaras de mi" Robín pregunto "¿y si es ella?" otro suspiro de Wally "igual te burlaras pero recibiré una buena bofetada" el chico de pelo negro se empezó a reír "¿de que te preocupas Wally? siempre recibes una buena paliza de esa chica" dijo burlonamente, ellos llegaron a la puerta y la abrieron lo suficiente solo para ver que sucedía dentro artemisa Segriá entrenando con la ropa con la que avía llegado, Súperboy estaba al fondo junto con Agualad, artemisa bajo su arco y chasqueo, los dedos ambos muchachos corrieron a su lado "tu" ella señalo a Súperboy "agua " ella ordenó el salió corriendo a la cocina, Wally y Robín se miraron con duda entre si, "y, tu" dijo Artemisa señalando a Kaldur "toalla" Kaldur fu a traerla y se la entrego "gracias, ahora vete" Kaldur Salió rápidamente de la habitación, "bien voy a entrar" dijo Wally, caminado a donde ella estaba "hola Artie" él cogió la mano de la chica, la cual tenia una boba sonrisa "bueno creo que estamos solos" "si, yo también lo creo" contesto la chica, Wally se acercó mas a ella su corazón latía a mil por hora, la brecha entre sus labios se serró ella devolvió el beso sin problemas, de repente se oye un ruido en la parte interna de la garganta de Wally él jala mas cerca de si a la chica lo que produce que ella jadee de placer, en ese momento Wally rompió el beso , ambos trataban de recuperar airé "tu… no… eres… Artemisa" dijo Wally, entrecortado por la falta de oxigeno, ella se alejó "¿Qué?" reclamo muy enfadada la muchacha, las risas terrorífica de un chico se escuchaba en la distancia, esto fue cortado y se escucho un fuerte golpe un momento mas tarde Súperboy entro a la sala con un baso de agua en una mano y en la otra al muchacho de trece años, pelo negro y gafas oscuras "tu agua y un espía" dijo dándole al agua a la chica, ella con una sonrisa macabra se acercó al chico inconsciente y agarro sus gafas, de repente el muchacho agarro su mano provocando un pequeño grito en la chica "ni tan siquiera lo pienses " le reclamo cuando golpeo a Súperboy, dio un salto mortal y aterrizó al lado de Wally, Artemisa otra sonrisa macabra ella volvió a chascar los dedos "a él" dijo señalando al chico de trece años "o oh, creo que mejor me voy" exclamo cuando vio a Súperboy que iba contra el, tiro una bomba de humo y cuando se disipo él ya no estaba "búscalo, no pudo salir lo hubiésemos oído" Súperboy salió a buscar al muchacho que avía escapado


	2. El misterio se resuelve

Wally caminaba pensando en lo que avía sucedido ase solo un par de horas él no lo podía creer Súperboy y Kaldur estaban en una especie de transe, en un control mental de parte de Artemisa era muy extraño él no podía comprender porque estaba sucediendo esto muchas hipótesis llegaban a su cabeza pero ninguna era lógica, ella no podía conseguir el poder de controlar mentes de la nadad, la hipótesis espontanea era demasiado antigua, debe de a ver algo mas algo oculto un eslabón perdido algo que la una con alguien que pueda controlar las mentes ella jamás hablo de su familia puede que sea lo que ase falta, ¿Qué tal si solo controla a los mayores de edad?, si no fuese de esa manera él y Robín estarían bajo su control de la misma manera que ellos dos o ¿será de que ella no los a querido controlar?, si este fuera el caso ¿Por qué ellos no?, ¿Cuál será su siguiente jugada?, y algo mas ¿donde estará el chico pájaro a todo esto?, eran las cosas que volaban en la cabeza de Wally estaba desprevenido y alguien lo agarro por detrás y le tapo la boca para evitar que gritara, él fue arrastrado a un armario cercano "Wally soy yo" dijo el muchacho con lentes oscuros, "viejo ¿qué quieres matarme e un infarto o qué?" reclamo el muchacho de pelo rojo y ojos verdes, "no, pero necesito tu ayuda, cogí el baso de agua que Súperboy le dio a Artemisa, ice unos cálculos y bueno pues si es ella, su ADN es exactamente idéntico lo que nos dice que si es ella o también esta la teoría que sea un… ", "un clon, pero si es un clon ¿Dónde esta la verdades?, y una cosa mas ¿Quién la clono?, podría ser el Dr. Mal o…", "o podría se Ibo después de lo de Tornado no me extrañaría que ese par de locos pudiera secuestrarla, clonarla y conseguir información a trabes del control mental que a puesto en Súperboy, que era su arma secreta y a trabes de eso podría volver a ellos y Kaldur es nuestro líder con él de su lado es igual a desastre inmediato para nuestro equipo, ahora bien digamos que es la verdadera Artemisa pero alguien a afectado su mente a modo que no sepa quien es ella, y le metieron cosas en la cabeza para volverse contra nosotros, si M´gann la intenta restaurar tendía un crisis nerviosa, su cerebro no lo soportaría y ella moriría inminente mente por los cambios drásticos en su memoria y personalidad, claro que ella es lo suficientemente fuerte para soportarlo, y si digamos que lo soporta quedaría en coma y podría ser que jamás se recupere", Wally estaba muy preocupado realmente se preocupaba por ella, él no lo comprendía se suponía que eran enemigos, amigos, rivales, ¿o algo mas?, él no lo savia bien pero debían de actuar o la situación podía empeorar "Rob ¿qué aremos?", el chico de gafas oscuras se dio una sonrisa picara "tengo un plan pero debemos salir de el monte, y amigo eres perfecto para el trabajo", Wally roto los ojos "claro y si no funciona ¿qué?" Robín lo miro como tratando de decirle _y tu crees que fallara _"o vamos es como si no supieras con quien hablas soy Robín ¿recuerdas?, no fallara"

*unos minutos mas tarde*

Wally corrió a la sala de comando y desconecto rápidamente todos los circuitos y los programo para que se bloquearan y nadie pudiera salir del monte, la modificación provocaría que todas las funciones fallaran en unos cuantos segundos, en estos segundos Rob y él tendían que salir "era un plan brillante pero por unas centésimas de segundo que se atrasara él se quedaría dentro del monte o peor Artemisa podría esterarse y salir de la cueva antes de lo que ellos se enteraran "re programando" anuncio la voz mecánica de la computadora de repente él estaba rodeado por humo "¿pero que rallos?" preguntó Wally sin comprender "lo lamentó pero tu plan no funcionara Wally" dijo una voz femenina "a él" continuo Artemisa de repente algo bolo sobre su cabeza le dio barios golpes pero Wally no pudo hacer nada al respecto después recibió el llamado pellizco de araña lo cual produjo que se desmallara y cayera al suelo

*horas mas tarde *

Wally despertó él estaba muy desconcertado no recordaba gran cantidad de cosas, él intento tocarse la cara pero esto fue imposible porque tenia las manos atadas bajo una silla en la cual estaba sentado sus piernas también estaban atadas "¿pero que sucedió? "Susurro para si mismo, él empezó a recordar todo lo que había sucedido de repente escucho unos pasos rápidos que se acercaba a él, eran tacones, una chica rubia entro en la habitación ella llevaba puesta una blusa naranja, una chaqueta café, unas botas del mismo tono y un pantalones vaqueros pegado azules la chica se acercó a él, parresia muy preocupada "Wally, ¿estas bien?" dijo empezando a desatar lo, "Artemisa" dijo el muchacho muy enojado, estaba tan enojado que asta estaba temblando de ira de repente él se paro, las sogas avía dejado de apretar pero él no lo noto al principio pero atravesó una pares tras otra tras otra, él salió de la montaña, se encontraba del lado de el mar de repente se sintió muy débil y mareado, sin pensar un segundo mas se dejo caer con sus rodillas en la fría arena, él jadeaba y apoyo sus manos frente él, un lago rojo se estaba formando enfrente de él tenia nauseas, mareos le dolía el cuerpo, el tomo su decisión y se puso de pie en esas mismas condiciones quito su camisa a cuadros de botones la coloco debajo de su nariz y corrió a ciudad Central en busca de alguna ayuda. El llegó luego de una hora y media, y fue directo a la casa de su tío Barry; cuando lo encontró le contó algunas cosas de las sucedidas "bueno chico cálmate, al menos te beso" Wally tenia su cara de _quiero golpearte ,_ "bueno yo decía pero me parece imposible el resto de la historia, ella no tiene poderes y si fuera un clon su genética no permitiera los poderes, ¿estas seguro que no fue un sueño'" "tío Barry sabes que he tenido el mismo sueño desde que obtuve mis poderes es imposible" "bien no te puedo ayudar no tengo ni idea de que hacer lo siento chico pero tendrás que resolverlo por ti mismo" Wally parecía muy triste por eso, de repente su cara se ilumino "M´gann" se dijo en voz baja "¿Qué hay con ella?, dudo que se disfracé de Artemisa para atacarte y manipular al resto del equipo" "no, no, no, nada de eso sino que ella salió del monte antes de que todo esto sucediera, ella, ella, podría ayudarme, gracias tío" Wally corrió a Puerto Feliz en donde efectivamente encontró a M´gann la marciana estaba tratando de entrar a la cueva en un vagón de tren abandonado el lugar estaba en ruinas, el metal oxidado, el olor a azufré fluía en el ambiente; "M´gann, que bueno que te encontré " , "hola Wally ¿Qué sucede?, ¿que haces en Puerto Feliz a las nueve de la noche?" ella sonaba preocupada "te andaba buscando" dijo él encogiéndose de hombros "y bueno pues no savia donde estabas, por cierto muchas de las porristas creen que es raro que te vengas directamente para acá" dijo Wally si darle importancia, "no siempre vengo acá solo es la entrada mas cercana pero abecés me voy directamente a el monte pero ya, e ido y dice de que estoy dentro y casi explota" dijo preocupada y desconcertada "claro" dijo Wally sin ponerle atención a la marciana _que sucede con migo ¡¿acabo de ignorar a M´gann? !_ Se dijo en su mente a si mismo "Wally ¿tu sabes que puedo escucharte cierto?" él la miro se rasco la parte trasera del cuello mientras la veía y dijo "cierto, lo siento ya sabes por ignorarte" explico el muchacho, se acercó al lugar donde leían sus huellas ópticas y una pared del abandonado vagón se abrió mostrando un túnel oscuro, ambos entraron rápidamente mientras la maquina decía "_Reconocido Kid Flash b03"_ luego el vagón desapareció y Wally corrió directo a él tuvo Z y entro a la cueva a máxima velocidad, seguido por la marciana que fue a la cocina preocupada por la cena, de repente Wally choco con algo oh mejor dicho alguien "oye mas cuidado" dijo la chica recogiendo su chaqueta café nuevamente colocando la en uno de sus hombros_, valla esta chica es realmente rara _pensó Wally levantando una ceja "escúchame bien, estoy muy irritada así que te sugiero que me dejes de ver de esa manera" dijo Artemisa entrecerrando los ojos en el chico "además me hiciste votar los libros que le llevaba a Zatanna " ella se agacho y los recogió rápidamente y se fue a uno de los tubos Z, él escucho la maquina anunciar su partida y continuo caminado en el pació continuo, en la habitación de su derecha vio algo que no se esperaba (una chica rubia) él se detuvo en seco, frunció en seco y entro en el pació de la derecha, ahora si estaba totalmente confundido "¿A, Artemisa?" tartamudeo al estar enfrente de la chica "si, iba de salida guapo" ella le guiño un ojo y salió de la habitación y entrando al pació él al siguió casi de inmediato, y la agarro por el hombro "¿Quién eres tu? Y quiero la verdad porque realmente tu no eres Artemisa" ella se volteo "¿quieres la verdad?, "se arregló la falda, se acercó a él, lo abraso y le susurro al oído "no te diré, me estoy divirtiendo demasiado" ella salió corriendo y Wally no savia si su cara estaba colorada y caliente porque le había gustado la forma en como se negó a revelar lo que sea que oculte o porque esta chica le estaba viendo la cara de tonto que normalmente solo ella veía en un modo negativo.

De repente escucho la maquina que volvía a anunciar a Artemisa, "_reconocida Artemisa b07_" después de esto escucho el grito agudo de una chica la misma que acababa de entrar, Wally corrió a la sala principal y se encontró con lo que ya esperaba, una Artemisa con una cara de superioridad pelo suelto una blusa apretada y una mini falda; y otra Artemisa asustada de echo casi blanca, con una cola de caballo una chaqueta, una blusa de centro y un pantalón ajustado. "a estas alturas ya me lo esperaba, por eso es que M´gann no podía entrar" admitió Wally acercándose a ambas chicas "¿Qué demonios significa esto?" se quejo Artemisa (la original) la otra Artemisa parresia muy culpable, luego suspiro y su forma cambio rápidamente, su vestuario se mantenía pero ahora era una chica verde con pelo negro, cara redonda, ojos grandes y morador, ella veía asía abajó "yo… soy la hermana de M´gann ella me hablo tanto de este lugar que no me resistí quise venir, pero deseaba pasar inadvertida, así que controle la mentes de todos pero por alguna razón no pude controlar la de ustedes, bueno la tuya no la intente" señalo a Artemisa, y volvió a suspirar "puedo controlar las mentes atreves de el contactó labial, pero ¿Por qué no pude con la tuya?" se acercó a Wally y agarro su cara, Artemisa jimio en vos alta "querías pasar inadvertida, tomaste mi forma viniste besaste a todos los chicos controlaste las mentes de todos, dime ¿realmente planeaste bien esto? Quiero decir ni siquiera me conoce, no sabes como soy, además jamás me vestirá así, pareces una colegiala que pide a gritos tener novio y…" Wally corrió así Artemisa y le tapo la boca, ella seguía hablando pero no se le entendía aun cuando parresia que la platica ya no era con la extraña chica enfrente de ellos sino que parresia que estaba insultando a Wally porque lo veía con odio y estaba agitando su dedo señalándolo "¿y... como te llamas?" Wally tomo la palabra "soy S´kyura soy dos año menor que M´gann a lo que quiere decir que tengo 16 años terrestres, igual que tu supongo" Wally soltó a Artemisa que ya avía guardado silencio "en realidad no, tengo 15" Artemisa miro con odio a Wally, luego roto los ojos y se marcho, "y yo quería ser como ella" se quejo S´kyura ella suspiro "pero su forma de ser no afecta que te guste "oye tu eres muy hermosa S´kyura" Artemisa regreso con otro libro y se quejo al escuchar esto y a quejarse "o vamos él le dice hermosa a cualquier chica que este consiente que no volverá a ver" ambos la vieron, en realidad parecía muy furiosa "oye eso no es cierto, se lo digo a todas las chicas que de verdad son hermosas" Artemisa parecía sorprendida, luego bajo la mirada, ella estaba sonriendo, un poco de rubor se apodero de su cara "w_ou, se puede corta la tensión sexual, me gustan los chicos en negación, que mal que no sea por mi" _dijo telepática mente la marciana S´kyura "_sabes, eres apuesto que mal que no estas enamorado de mi; debo irme antes de que mi familia se entere que Salí del planeta"_ sus ojos se hicieron idénticos a los de M´gann y la maquina anuncio su salida "_reconocida miss Martian b04" _Artemisa se acercó a Wally "así que a las que de verdad crees que son hermosas ¿he?" dijo aun mas cerca "si, así es" contesto él y la agarro de los hombros y la cerco a lé mismo, se inclino un poco pero se detuvo, Artemisa alargo el cuello para alcanzarlo, pero Wally se izo para atrás, ella abrió los ojos parecía enojada y decepcionada, "lo ciento, no estoy listo para esto" dijo Wally con decepción sincera, Artemisa se izo asía atrás y respondió "comprendo, te puedo esperar pero no para siempre" empezó a caminar al tubo Z, se volteo para verlo "debo irme Zatanna me esta esperando" ella levanto el libro que llevaba en su mano " y Wally" él la miro "si oigo algo de lo que acaba de pasar ten por seguro que un día amanecerás con una flecha trabada en tu cuello" ella amenazó, Wally levanto las manos como rindiéndose "no diré nada Artemisa" ella le dio una sonrisa "descansa" y con esto desapareció en el tubo "_reconocida Artemisa b07" _Wally savia que ya no lo oiría pre de todas maneras contesto "tu igual Artie" él camino a la cocina para comería algo antes de volver a casa.

**FIN**


End file.
